


I am not jealous!

by MartinaG



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinaG/pseuds/MartinaG
Summary: Kala had never thought of herself as a jealous person. But she was. She wasn’t just a bit jealous, she was helplessly jealous. And Wolfgang could feel it - that was the disadvantage of being a sensate.This fic is set in a vague Whisperless future. Kala and Wolfgang have moved to Paris, but they have decided to go to Berlin for a few days to visit Felix.





	I am not jealous!

Wolfgang and Felix loved going clubbing. Kala was quite familiar with Berlin nightlife, having experienced several nights out through Wolfgang, but it wasn’t  _exactly_  her kind of fun: she preferred going to the movies or going to a bar to grab a drink rather than spending the whole night dancing and sweating in a room full of unknown people that were sweating even more than her, but she knew that it was the  _natural habitat_  of Wolfgang and his best friend, so she didn’t protest when Felix suggested going to a club that night.   
She had met Felix in London right after they had rescued Wolfgang, but she hadn’t had the chance to talk to him and get to know him (even if she knew him as deeply as Wolfgang did) properly and she wanted to make an impression on him, so being the boring girlfriend who doesn’t want to go clubbing was not at option.   
She came out of the bathroom, wearing a brand new red dress, exclaiming: “Guys, I’m ready! Where are we going?”.   
“Oh, you’ll see. We’re going to the best clubs in Berlin”, Felix answered right away.  
Clubs? As in more than one club? Kala muttered an “Oh, that’s great!” and added a not-so-convincing smile.   
Wolfgang finally came out of his room and a smile appeared on his face as soon as he saw Kala (everything looked good on her, but red was definitely  _her_  color), he wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. “Ready to go?”. 

They went to several clubs, Kala lost the count. Were they three or four? Also, the various gin and tonics she had didn’t help her to remember. She was having fun, much more than she had expected. Everything was fun with Wolfgang and Felix. She danced with both of them until her feet hurt, laughing all the time. Seeing them on the dance floor, showing off their moves made her giggle like a little girl. And seeing Wolfgang so happy was the best thing of all. She shared his happiness: he was with his family (the family he has chosen for himself), finally free, with no worries and burdens consuming him. 

They had just arrived in the fourth (or fifth?) club and Kala and Felix were ordering some drinks at the counter when they saw a girl waving at Wolfgang and walking towards him. Kala turned her eyes to Felix and gazed at him with a quizzical look. Felix made a nervous laugh. “That’s Agnes. Wolfgang used to date her”, he finally said. “But like ages ago”, he added. Kala took at look at them: they had started talking.   
(“You’re jealous of that  _slut_? Seriously? She looks insignificant, like any other girl in this club”, she heard Lito’s voice in her head).

Kala had never thought of herself as a jealous person. But she started considering that maybe she had never been jealous because there wasn’t  _anyone_  to be jealous at? She didn’t love Rajan, therefore she had never been jealous at him.   
She felt incredibly stupid. Of course she knew that Wolfgang was a lot more  _experienced_  than her in that field, so it was obvious that he must have had a lot of girlfriends. She also knew that his past relationships were not serious, so there was no reason to be jealous at all. But she was. She wasn’t just a bit jealous, she was  _helplessly_  jealous. And Wolfgang could feel it - that was the disadvantage of being a sensate. 

A couple of minutes - that felt like hours for Kala - later, Wolfgang made his way through the crowds of people in the club and reached Kala and Felix at the counter. Felix, who had sensed the tension between the two of them (the look on Kala’s face when she saw Agnes approaching Wolfgang spoke louder than any word), grabbed his drink and went straight to the center of the dance floor, leaving the two of them alone. 

Wolfgang made a small grin and started scratching his head with a hand - a thing he did when he didn’t know how to find the right words to say. “So, Felix told you about Agnes?”, he asked, already knowing the answer.   
“Yes, but I’m not jealous. I’m not that type of annoying girlfriend who gets jealous every time her boyfriend talks with an ex-girlfriend, or with a girl in general. I’m not like that”, she babbled - babbling was her coping mechanism. She was lying and she didn’t even know why, since Wolfgang could literally read her thoughts.  
Wolfgang laughed and his laughter eased the tension, Kala couldn’t help but smile, realizing how absurd that situation was. “Okay, let’s say that I believe you”, Wolfgang said, “But really, there’s no one to be jealous of. You can enter inside my head anytime you want, and you know you’ll find no one else but you”, he added. She gave him a soft kiss before leading him once again on the dance floor. 

It was 5 a.m. when they came back to Felix’s flat. Kala and Wolfgang collapsed on the bed without even undressing. Kala moved closer to Wolfgang and rested his head on his shoulder.   
“Can I tell you something?”, Wolfgang asked.  
“Sure”.  
“You look very sexy when you’re jealous”, he said with a mischievous smirk on his face.  
“Wolfgang, I was  _not_  jeal-“, she argued, but he stopped her before she could even finish her sentence and kissed her, softly at first and then more and more passionately.   
Kala realized once again that there was nothing to be jealous of.

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally written another fic about my babies Kala and Wolfie! I hope you liked it :) you can also find it on my tumblr: https://love-made-public.tumblr.com/post/162333683147/my-dear-timisaliar-prompted-me-with-i-am-not


End file.
